Dawn
Dawn was artificially born drell as part of drell super soldier program by Oblivion Hunters. He was more powerful when any other drell and was chosen specifically by Echelon to lead Team ZAZ. He was also placed as head of Shakrahna security. Dossier Born on Shakrahna in the start of 22nd century, he was genetically modified in order to be a perfect drell. He was a success. Artificially born he was about 12 years though the record stated that he is Zero years. The scientist called him the First one. It was quite obvious that Echelon wouldn't stop on such success. In one standard year he grew 4 years ahead. This was made by hard bio engineering to make him grow quick to his teen years. Soon when he was about 19 in his growing rate he met another Oblivion Hunters operator. Saphira. Unknown to him she got the place of Military director. In the first moments something in between them happened. Dawn became the perfect drell with his abilities at the peak. Echelon made sure that his growing rate would be stopped so he can progress like a normal drell. Though his death age would an anomaly. He was made to survive at least 2-3 centuries. After it Echelon started sent him to a dangerous missions like infiltration of eclipse outposts on Omega. He was able to get A-61 Mantis Gunship and infiltrate the base. This granted Oblivion Hunters supplies and base at Omega. Echelon who when formed ZAZ team gave Dawn the control over it. After it Dawn used ZAZ to infiltrate Tortuga. After it he looted Tortuga and started a secret ZEUS mech construction facility over there. After it Dawn became the main drell in the Atlantis Expanse. Where he and other after a Battle of Zero was able to evacuate from the explosion. Later he established communication and started speaking for Drell species. The Inquisitors attacked him and the ZAZ cruiser was destroyed. Dawn was able to survive when he got with his executive Sarah Justson in the Shuttle. After it he was assigned to lead OHSV Amonkira as Phoenix Force. Most notably was that he became hero of Inquisitor Criris. This was the time of two years. The war raged and secretly he was the one who send the Inquisitors back. He was given first drell spectre. The Irony was that he freed them in the first place, but without knowing the outcome. After it the connection with Oblivion Hunters Started to disappear. He started to obey Echelons orders and when Echelon disappeared he reinstated his relation with Oblivion Hunters with Prophet at the rule. He continued doing work for council and secretly acted as one of most important figures in Secret Wars. After that when his Inquisitor friend tells him about kronos, Dawn leaves his family, Saphira and orders the crew to get onto a new mission. Because of some problems in past with Hunters they departed. He travels the galaxy and finds this people. He also recruited GAU, naturally evolved geth unit, who says that he tried to kill Afterlife Hunter. After it he is finally able to find and kill the Afterlife Hunter and find the way to Reaper Forge. Where he is trapped in the time trap which unables him to get back. He is able to sent a few people back through the methods which are not really known. They returned in a month when this crew remember everything and return to his ship and there with the Help of Assassin he is able to destroy Cronos sentient being. Unfortunately the remains of him release a deadly virus. Dawn without knowing the Virus threat returned to Citadel and returned his Spectre Status. He returned to Saphira who was extremely worried about him. As time progressed the galaxies flow became normal again. Dawn working on OHSV Amonkira were given an call from Rich Alliance hero or whatever. He and the crew made it to the party where strangely the found 50% of galaxies famous people. Dawn and his new right hand who became the vice-executive officer Nova Lawson would feel something strange about the whole party. Caeser, Van'Shaar and Urdnot Ryker would secretly investigate the Dreadnought. Eventually Dawn would be invited to private talk with the initiative of the idea from the start. Dawn would walk up to the private cabin and hear about the Conspiracy and the Oculus. Dawn would be granted the space in the organization but with all respect Dawn would retract the opportunity. About a month after the attack lead by the remains of the reaper would cripple the galaxy. Dawn would get an order from Citadel to investigate and he would move through the galaxy collecting the evidence. Oculus will also try to stop him going do far and recruiting his main-enemy Afterlife Hunter. The investigation would lead both drell to Reaper Forge again. Dawn would fight the Reaper-Geth the current tool in the hands of Kronos. Combat Dawn uses extreme biotics and for 9 years he lived he invented his own techniques like Biotic tornado which tosses the victim about 600 meters into the air. But many of this are so powerful that he never uses them. He also attacks targets on his upgraded A-61 Mantis Gunship which is stored on ZAZ frigate. Dawn is also very skillful with guns varying from human created to those which are manufactured in depth of Nemean Abyss. He learned to be calm in combat and act Steadily. He likes to use sniper rifles or sometimes assault rifles. The true profession is Sub-Machine Guns which he is perfect with. He utilizes most of biotic and he started to study tech abilities lately. In Combat Dawn can easily take down skilled asari or krogan, but it gets harder as the enemies rise. In Mass Effect: Afterlife when he is injured he hardly had the ability to kill the most powerful inquisitor but according to last chapter he killed the leader this time hard but by himself. Thus but can be stated that his power can be counted with powerful Asari Matriarchs. Category:Oblivion Hunters Category:Drell Category:Male